The use of tampons by women to absorb the menstrual discharge has increased dramatically in the past several years, but at the same time there has been a sharp increase in vaginal infections and diseases which have been attributed to the use of tampons. Among the vaginal disorders and diseases are vaginal ulcers, vaginitis, pelvic inflammatory disease, and, most recently, toxic shock syndrome. Studies of toxic shock syndrome have led to the conclusion that this is a very dangerous infection, probably caused by contamination of the tampon before or during the insertion of the tampon. Normal flora bacteria on the skin can, when introduced into the vagina during menstruation, become pathogenic. The bloody discharge concentrates in the tampon in the vagina, the vagina serving as an incubator for any bacteria and enhancing the rapid growth of the bacteria to cause infection. It is believed that toxic shock syndrome is the result of introducing Staphylcoccus aureus into the vagina with the tampon and then permitting these bacteria to multiply to produce toxin and cause a serious illness.
It is obvious that the handling of the tampon and its insertion without the benefit of a sterile device is readily susceptible to contamination by any bacteria on the hands and labia. While there have been many recent designs of devices for inserting tampons, none of these has provided a means for insuring that the tampon remains sterile until insertion into the vagina. Furthermore the previous devices have not provided a means for insuring that the inserter is positioned properly so as to eject the tampon into the proper location into the vagina.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved tampon inserter. It is another object of this invention to provide a tampon inserter which will deliver a sterilized tampon. It is another object of this invention to provide a tampon inserter which is properly positioned to insert the tampon to its proper placement. Other objects will appear from a more detailed description of this invention which follows.